Your Eyes Only
by Sotakura
Summary: Stumbling inside their apartment in the early hours of the morning after work, Levi desperately craves just one thing. Eren is on hand to sate his desire. Rated M for Smut and Language.


Sometimes Levi doesn't get through his front door until the early hours of the morning. He stays late at the office trawling through stacks and stacks of paperwork, finishing presentations, filing reports. He often almost stumbles to the bedroom, drunk on tiredness and tearing his too tight, too hot suit pants and jacket from his body, wanting nothing more than to scrape the past how many ever hours of tedious work from his mind. Even through bleary eyes and a clouded mind, Levi always craves one thing. One thing that will make every second of stress worthwhile. Once he finally finds himself inside his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and honestly, struggling to stay upright on his feet, he sees a head of fluffy brown hair peaking out from beneath a cocoon of blankets and suddenly, he can breath again.

He shuffles over to the bed, unsteadily crawling onto the mattress until he is straddling the mound of bedclothes that hold his lover captive. He reaches a hand forward and runs his fingers through the soft strands of hair, dragging his fingertips down the others cheek and across their lips. He leans closer and captures those pink lips in a chaste kiss, a shuddering sleepy exhale caressing his face. In these moments he is always torn - let him sleep and maybe he himself will drift off to the gentle thrumming of the sleeping figure's heart, or take what he wants - no, what he _needs._ But then he imagines warm skin on his tongue and under his fingers and he is lost once again to desire.

"Eren" Levi breathes against the man's ear, following the shape of Eren's lower lip with his forefinger. "Eren, I need you." Warmth is steadily spreading from his fingers to his toes and he just … he just _needs._ "Please, Eren." He knows he's whining, but he doesn't care. He begins to pull at the layers upon layers of sheets and blankets between him and Eren's body and _christ,_ even if the stupid man is asleep, is feels like he's doing it on purpose, making him work for it. "Eren, wake up." After finally pulling Eren free from his confines he straddles him again, pressing his bare chest against Eren's; Eren who's sleeping here underneath him in his boxers being his irresistible self. After a powerful shake to his shoulders, Eren is finally jostled awake with a snort and some rapid blinking.

"Le-" Eren brings a hand up to scratch at his head and he yawns, unconsciously pushing himself closer into Levi's body. "Hnn, Levi, welcome home." He smiles sleepily and his eyes aren't quite open yet. His hands fall to Levi's hips and he rubs circles into warm, bare skin for a few moments before he stills and Levi knows the moment when realization hits. Eren's eyes widen and grow darker at the sight Levi sprawled near naked above him, his breath coming ragged and his bottom lip being chewed furiously. "D-do you-"

Levi cuts him off with a broken "Need Eren, god I need it please." _Pathetic,_ he thinks. Maybe he's just fucking pathetic; begging like a whore, rubbing himself against a warm body like some dog in heat but then again, maybe this is what addiction feels like after all. Because that's exactly what Eren had called it, an addiction. For nothing else can sate the tight clawing at Levi's chest nor dissipate the thick haze that settles over his senses. He simply needs, needs, _needs._

"Yeah, Levi. Yes - okay." Eren shudders and tries to pull himself up into a sitting position but is promptly pushed back down onto the mattress.

"Don't move." Levi is already sliding down the bed until he is kneeling almost at the very edge, in between Eren's legs. His hands grasp at Eren's thighs and slide upwards, the tips of his fingers just barely sneaking under the hem of his tightly fitted boxers. And that's the last string of Levi's restraint gone - snapped in an instant. He launches himself forward, presses his face into the hardening bulge. His eyes fluttering shut as he breathes in the scent of soap, sweat and warmth and something so distinctly _Eren,_ something that makes his heart thump hard in his chest and he groans, his lips, already slick with saliva, mouthing at the outline of Eren's cock and dampening the fabric. He lets his teeth peak out intermittently to scrape along the moistened cloth that separates him from that warm, heavy hardness that he craves the weight of on his tongue.

Eren glances down at Levi, lifts his hand to stroke the short strands of hair at the back of his head and watches him thrusting his crotch desperately against the bed. "Levi." Levi opens his eyes slowly and glances up at Eren through his lashes, never ceasing the movements of his own hips or his mouth against Eren. "More."

Levi quickly tucks his thumbs into the waistband of Eren's boxers with a needy sound resounding from the back of his throat. He tugs them down with his mouth watering even more from the sight of Eren's body, a sight he'll never get tired of seeing. He flings the garment behind him before leaning forward again, nosing along the short hairs at the base of Eren's cock, everything uniquely and wonderfully Eren filling his nose, clouding his mind, driving him insane. He is wrapping wandering fingers around the base in seconds, allowing the leaking tip to brush against his flushed cheek, over his lips and to his other cheek, spreading Eren's sticky essence, his enticing, addictive scent all over his skin. His eyes struggle to stay open and his mouth hangs wide with panting breaths. It's dirty. _No_. It's absolutely _filthy._ Because that's what he is, what he's always been. Away from his proper businessman image, away from the suit and tie offices, behind closed doors and away from all eyes except for Eren's, he is nothing but a filthy, desperate cock whore.

"Fuck, Levi. You look so .. f-fucking- ha- aah-" Eren tries, but is shaken through after Levi licks along his length, from base to tip and gathers a few more drops of precum on his lips. He sighs a warm breath against Eren's slit.

"Hnn … disgusting?" Levi offers, mouthing against Eren's cock.

"No. Fucking perfect." Eren grins up at the ceiling and tangles his second hand through Levi's hair, grunting at he feels the sharpness of teeth against him for a mere second. He bites down on this lip, hard. Eren had never felt anything like this before he met Levi. The feeling of his cock being slowly, carefully and oh so desperately worshiped. He never knew anyone, man nor woman, to crave the feel, the taste of a cock as much as Levi; Levi who held back for months and months on anything more than kissing because he could barely control his festering desire and didn't want Eren to be revolted at the sight of him literally drooling over his prick. But, _fuck,_ seeing Levi getting completely drugged up on the feel, taste and smell of him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Eren often wonders how the hell he manages to last so long without shooting his load all over that perfect pale face in mere seconds.

Levi is still rutting against the bedsheets as he finally closes his lips around the head of Eren's cock with a deep groan. He takes the wonderful hardness slowly into the wet passage of his mouth and then works back up to the tip. He is methodical at first, for a few measly seconds, before he loses himself altogether and starts swiftly bobbing his head along the length. He moans whenever the tip brushes the back of his throat, sending a jolt through Eren who gasps in response. When Levi pulls off for a few moments to catch his breath and takes to flitting kitten licks to the sensitive slit of his cock, Eren hears garbled chants of his name mixed with something along the lines of 'tastes so good.' Levi has spit dribbling everywhere, down his chin and on his fingers and dripping from Eren's cock to the tufts of pubic hair at his base. It's the most debauched thing Eren will ever witness in his lifetime, certainly.

"I'm not gonna last too long Le-he-vi. God, fuck." Levi quickens his pace, bracing his hands on Eren's hips. His gagged whimpers and moans stutter through Eren's every nerve and that's it, he's gone. Levi feels the muscles in Eren's thighs tighten and he pulls off, taking cock in hand and stroking it,tapping the head against the tip of his tongue which hangs obscenely from his mouth. Levi also picks up the pace of his own hips, he's so fucking close all he needs is a little more- a little more- a little-"Ha- ahh- Levi-" Eren screams fractured pieces of Levi's name into the room as he comes. Streaks of white pulse onto Levi's face and drip into his waiting mouth. It's the first drop of Eren's cum falling on his tongue that entices Levi's climax. He jolts against the bed, against Eren's legs and he groans out a string of expletives as he shudders through a powerful orgasm. His hand still manages to grasp at Eren and spread the delicious white essence around his mouth, into his skin and accidentally a little into his hair. He doesn't know how long he lays there, shaking helplessly as Eren strokes his hair delicately, lovingly.

When Levi gets at least enough energy to lift his head, he blinks blearily up at Eren who smiles widely, catching a streak of cum from the corner of Levi's mouth on his thumb and forcing it between those reddened wet lips. "Yeah, so fucking perfect." He murmurs sleepily and that's all either of them can manage to say before sleep finally takes them away.


End file.
